AMC: I'd Search Forever Just to Bring You Home
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: AMC  Alessa Monica Caine series . Unofficial story. When Horatio receives a live footage  via email  of Alessa trapped in a dark room with no way of escaping, he races against time to locate and secure her safety before a crazed serial killer kills her
1. Kidnapped

**Hi there, everyone! I'm back with a CSI: Miami fic, based on my character, Alessa Monica Caine, hence the reason why the title has "AMC" in the beginning. Please do read the Alessa Monica Caine series to understand the relationship between Horatio and Alessa :D**

**Summary: When Horatio receives a live footage (via email) of Alessa trapped in a dark room with no way of escaping, he races against time to locate and secure her safety before a crazed serial killer kills her. All he has is the live footage, and he promises over and over again (even though she can't hear him) that no matter what, he'll search forever just to bring her home.**

**Ooooh :O So what's gonna happen? Stay tuned, follks! :D I'd like to dedicate this to ajay1960, who was the first person to review my AMC series. Thank you so much, Dear! :D And as always, this is dedicated to all my other reviewers! :D**

* * *

**CSI: Miami – Horatio & Alessa – "I'd Search Forever Just to Bring You Home"**

* * *

**Location: Abandoned House**

Grey clouds gathered in the blue sky. Thunder clapped, but that didn't stop CSI Level 2 Alessa Monica Caine from heading to a possible crime scene. Fred O'Dell, a rookie cop whom she made friends with, gave her a call about numerous complaints on a certain house in Coconut Grove.

Driving in her personal Hummer, she made her way there. She parked the Hummer behind the patrol car and meet up with Officer O'Dell and his partner.

"Ma'am," O'Dell greeted.

"Officer O'Dell," Alessa greeted. "What have we got?"

"Well, neighbours report suspicious activity in this house. But this house has been abandoned for weeks."

"Yes, due to the meth lab that had been constructed inside." She turned to O'Dell's partner. "Your name, officer?"

"Robert Charnel, Ma'am." The dirty-blonde haired officer replied.

"You're with me, Officer Charnel." She drew her weapon. Let's go."

Charnel drew his weapon and jogged to the front door. He peered in the window. "Looks empty."

"Alright then. Break it down." She ordered.

Charnel stepped back and kicked the door wide open. Inside, it was a pigsty. The furniture was covered with plastic. The paint on the walls was peeling. Charnel proceeded further into the house while Alessa waited in the living room, disgusted at the condition of the house.

Alessa was about to place her service pistol back into her gun pouch when…

"Mmrph! Mmmph!" Alessa struggled to pry the strong arms away from her neck and face. The attacker covered her mouth with a white cloth. She could practically taste the chloroform-soaked cloth. "Mmmrphh!" In a second, everything went black.

Her attacker gently laid her on the floor. She proceeded to removing her gun, badge and flat badge.

"Detective Caine?" Charnel called out, frantic. He entered the living room, only to see a shocking sight. "What the hell, O'Dell? What did you do to Detective Caine?"

O'Dell got up from kneeling next to Alessa's unconscious body. He pulled out his service weapon. "Don't make me do this, Charnel. Drop the weapon."

"O'Dell, what did you do to Detective Caine?" He wanted to know.

"Charnel… Drop. The. Weapon."

Charnel hesitated, and then all of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Feeling the knife being pulled out of his neck, he collapsed to the floor.

"Thanks." O'Dell thanked the 2nd attacker.

"No problem." The attacker said. "Is she out?"

"Like a light." O'Dell said.

"Good. Get her to the van. It's time."


	2. Let Me Go

**CSI: Miami – Horatio & Alessa – "I'd Search Forever Just to Bring You Home"**

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Horatio Caine's office**

Lieutenant Horatio Caine sat in his office, tending to his paperwork. The afternoon was like any other. At least, that's what it felt like to him.

_Bleep!_

Horatio looked up at his computer. There was a new email. _Must be the Chief,_ he thought. However, it wasn't from the Chief. It was from an unknown source. He was about the delete the email when he saw that the video attached to the email was titled "WATCHMECAINE".

He decided to open up the file and watch the video. It was a dark room, with very light, but enough to see a figure cowering in the corner, knees to her chest and shivering.

Suddenly, Horatio felt his stomach twist and turn into knots. His eyes glued to the computer screen, after recognising the woman.

Alessa Monica Caine.

* * *

**Location: Audio & Visual Lab**

"It's a live footage." Dave said.

"What?" Horatio stopped wearing a hole into the floor. "We're watching her right now?"

"Yeah, we are. We can hear her but she can't hear us." Dave included. "I don't think she knows that there's a hidden camera in the room."

Then, Ryan Wolfe busted into the AV Lab. "Oh my God…" He caught the sight of Alessa on the big screen. "Oh my God…"

"Ryan…" Horatio didn't know what to say to him.

"H… how?"

He sighed. "My guess is someone ambushed her while she went to a possible crime scene. Natalia and Walter are on their way there."

Ryan continued to stare at the screen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Alessa continued to shiver in the corner.

"_Please, just let me go…" _She finally spoke.

Horatio and Ryan looked up to the screen.

"_Just let me go. I just want to go home." _They could hear the fear in her voice, but they knew she was strong. All she needed to do was hold on.

"Alessa, sweetie," Ryan really wanted her to hear his next words. "Just hang on. We're going to find you."

* * *

**I apologise for the short chapters. I'll try to make them longer if I can :)**


	3. Victor Hanes

**CSI: Miami – Horatio & Alessa – "I'd Search Forever Just to Bring You Home"**

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Audio and Visual Lab**

"What?" Ryan Wolfe exclaimed.

"It's true. We found Robert Charnel's body at the house. O'Dell was nowhere in sight." Natalia said.

"We were thinking that maybe the ambusher got O'Dell too." Walter added.

"Then, we found out that the so-called 'complaints' were fake. Nobody had ever lodged a complaint about the house. Yet, O'Dell lied to Alessa and believing it, she headed out to the house." Natalia explained.

"Now why would he do that?" Horatio asked.

"He was luring her… killed Charnel so that there wouldn't be any witnesses." Ryan concluded.

"Okay." Calleigh said. "So our first suspect is Officer Fred O'Dell. But what does he have against Alessa?"

"That's the mystery." Horatio said.

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?" _All heads turned to the screen. _"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"_

No sooner had she said that, the door opened, brightening up the dark room. Alessa shielded her eyes form the light. Footsteps hit the ground and they got closer to her. She looked up and saw her kidnapper. "No…" She was in disbelief.

The kidnapper grabbed her arm. "_Get up." _He ordered.

"_Let me go." _She demanded.

He pulled her up to her feet. _"Awfully young for 25, aren't you? Not to mention being a CSI."_

"_Let me go…" _She didn't know fear.

"_You do know who I am, don't you, CSI Caine?" _He growled in a low voice.

"_Yes…" _She admitted.

"_Then say it!"_

"_You're…" _She gulped, swallowing the fear. _"You're Victor Hanes."  
_

The Miami Team froze in horror.

"_Good. What else do you know about me? You worked on my case. You'd know."_

"_You kidnap young women, torture them before killing them." _

She said.

His grip tightened. _"And their appearance?" _

"_They're dark-skinned, between 20-30 years with…" _Alessa paused, suddenly realising why she was here.

"_Continue!" _Tightening his grip even more, he threw her to the wall.

She yelled out in pain. _"With dark-coloured hair!"_

He smirked. _"Good girl. I'm certainly going to take my time with you. And Daddykins can watch."_

She was confused. _"What are saying?"_

He kicked her in her stomach. She fell to her knees, grunting in pain.

"_Say goodbye while you can, CSI Caine."_ He simply said, and left the room, leaving her in the dark again.

Alessa continued to grunt, but she managed to lean against the wall. _"This can't be happening. This _can't_ be happening."_


	4. Tell Them That

**CSI: Miami – Horatio & Alessa – "I'd Search Forever Just to Bring You Home"**

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Conference Room**

"We all remember Victor Hanes." Calleigh looked at a huge white screen, with 6 pictures of different women on it. "He killed 5 women who were in their 20s-30s, dark-skinned and dark-haired."

Eric looked at the pictures as well. "And now his latest victim," He looked at the last picture. "Alessa." The picture was of Alessa.

Ryan continued to stare at that picture of Alessa, eyes brimming with tears. "Alessa had been working hard on this case. I wonder how long this sick bastard has been watching her for." He turned to the Miami Team. "We have to find her. We know what he does to his victims."

Calleigh, Natalia, Walter and Eric nodded. Victor was a dangerous man. Alessa was going to die if they didn't do anything.

* * *

**Location: Audio & Visual Lab**

Night fell over Miami and the rain poured. Horatio had never left the AV Room. He was still watching Alessa. He felt so useless. It was difficult to locate and find her, but the Team was doing everything they could. After Victor, revealed himself, he had return once again and beat up Alessa. Horatio watched in horror then turned away to prevent himself from tearing up. She fought back, but he was too strong for her.

Now, she was cowering in the corner once again, sobbing. It was breaking Horatio's heart.

Alessa sniffed. _"Daddy… Daddy, I don't know if you can hear me. Please… please com find me."_ She begged. _"I wasn't sacred when I woke up here but I'm sacred now. I need you, Daddy. Please com find me."_

At that point, Ryan enter in.

_"But in case, I don't make it, please tell Eric that he's my beloved Uncle. Tell Natalia and Calleigh that I love them like sisters. Tell Walter that I love him like a brother. Tell Marianne that I'm in a better place and that I love her. Tell Ryan…"_ She stop to smile a little. _"… that he's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and that I love him every much."_

Ryan teared up again.

_"And Daddy, please… please take care of yourself. I love you every much."_ She sobbed.

Horatio fought back the tears. "Honey, you just hang on for a little bit. I'm going to find you. And I'm going to bring you back home."


	5. Stacey Baxter

**CSI: Miami – Horatio & Alessa – "I'd Search Forever Just to Bring You Home"**

* * *

**Location: Warehouse **

Alessa woke up with a little shock to the loud 'bang' of the door opening. She looked up to find Victor Hanes once again, with a gun in hand.

"If you want to kill me, just do it." She said, weakly.

He took slow steps towards her. "I said I was going to take my time with you."

"But why? Aren't I just another girl? What's so special about me?" She demanded to know, but still weak.

You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you: Among all the girls I've killed, you're the only one with the strong resemblance to my ex-wife." He knelt down in front of her and ran the gun past her cheek. "The skin, the hair, those deceiving eyes… You're perfect."

She looked away. "I'm _not _your ex-wife! NONE of those women were!"

"Yes they were!" He yelled. "All of them were Stacey! They were constant reminders of that despicable woman! I hated her! I hated Stacey! I hated them!"

"You're outta your DAMN mind, Victor!" She yelled back. "No wonder your wife left you…" She mumbled.

"…What did you say?"

Alessa wasn't afraid. "I said no wonder your wife LEFT YOU!"

"You…"

"What? Are you going to hit me again? Then do it, you big son of a b****!" She dared.

Victor hit her in the jaw with the jaw. Alessa spat out blood, and he left her alone again.

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – AV Lab**

Horatio and Ryan shielded their eyes when Victor had attacked her with the gun. They couldn't bear to see the attack. They were always hurt as it is and Victor was making them watch.

"Oh God…" Ryan whimpered.

"Ryan, Victor's wife, Stacey. We need to contact her."

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"She just might have a clue as to Alessa's location."

* * *

**Location: Inquiry Room**

"Okay. The only reason why I decided to come down here and talk to you, is because I was sick and tired of the months of badgering from you people!" Stacey Baxter sat herself down onto the chair, flipping her dark brown hair. "Whatever my husband did to those women, it had nothing to do with me!"

"Oh, but it does." Ryan said. "He has kidnapped another woman. And she doesn't have much time."

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked, annoyed.

"All the women he's killed had resembled you." Horatio finally spoke.

Stacey sat there speechless for a second. "Wait, what?"

"He's killing these women because they had reminded him of you." Ryan explained further. "And yesterday we received live footage of him holding his latest victim in a supposed warehouse. He said he's going to take his time with her because she resembled you more than any of the other girls. She's going to die if we don't find her!"

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Do you know of any warehouse, storerooms, anything that Victor owned?" Ryan asked.

"Look, I don't know, okay? You're really not going to get anything out of me."

Horatio sighed, and then pulled out a picture from the pocket of his Hugo Boss jacket and put it in front of Stacey.

"Who's that?"

"His latest victim." Horatio looked at Stacey. "My daughter."

Stacey looked up from the picture. "What? Oh my God… So She's… she's on the live footage…"

"Yes, she is. And I don't think I can watch her suffer like this anymore. Stacey, please. You must know something." Horatio begged. "She's all I've got left. I can't lose her."

Stacey sighed, thought for a bit then said. "Okay, well… when I was trying to prove that he was cheating on me, I once followed him to his old warehouse."

"Location?" Ryan asked.

"Northwest 2nd Avenue."


	6. Gonna Get Her Back

**CSI: Miami – Horatio & Alessa – "I'd Search Forever Just to Bring You Home"**

* * *

**Location: Warehouse **

"Alright. Get up!" Victor ordered.

Alessa opened her eyes, very dazed and weak. "What…?" She shielded her eyes from the sunlight.

"Get up! Now!" She grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up to her feet.

"Let go of me!" She demanded. "What is it this time? You're finally going to kill me?"

"Maybe." He dragged her out of the warehouse, opened a car trunk, and hit Alessa in the head with is gun. She became unconscious and Victor threw her into the car trunk. He then heard the police sirens. Quickly, he got into his car and drove off.

"H! There he is!" Ryan pointed. "Bastard is trying it get away!"

"And we're not going to let him." Horatio said, stepping on the accelerator.

* * *

**Location: Pier **

"Get up!" Victor ordered.

Alessa rubbed the back of her head. "Aw! God! What the hell, Victor?"

He violently pulled her out of the car trunk. "On your feet, Caine!" He heard tired screeching from a distance.

Alessa struggled to get up, due to the dizziness washing over her. Once she was on her knees, she realised she was at the Pier.

"Alessa!" She recognised that voice.

She looked up. "Daddy!" She called out desperately. "Daddy!"

"Shut up!" He slapped her. He fired a few shots at Horatio and Ryan and they took cover behind the Hummer.

Victor grabbed Alessa by her arm and ran to the boardwalk. The blue-green sea surrounded them, and Alessa had a gun pointed in her face.

"Victor, you don't have to do this. Please, don't do this." She tried to talk her away out of this. Tears formed in her eyes as she realised that there was also a chance she wasn't going to make it out alive.

"Not a chance. Say goodbye, Caine."

"Please don't! I have a daughter! Don't make me have to leave her!" She begged.

"You think Stacey thought about our own daughter before she filled for a divorce? What difference is there, Caine?" He questioned. "You women are all the same! I'd probably be doing your daughter a favour." He pulled the trigger.

Alessa gasped and clutched her stomach. With no solid land behind her, she fell backwards and into the sea. Her vision blackened and she submerged into the blue-green water.

BANG!

Victor caught the bullet in his upper right arm. Horatio and Ryan ran up to him. Ryan hurriedly handcuffed him, despite the injury.

"Alessa's down there, Ryan. We have to get her!" Horatio quickly got out of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" He asked, puzzled.

"Stay with Victor! I'm going to get my daughter back." With that, he plunged into the sea.

Horatio could see her. She kept slipping away from him. No. There was no way he was losing her. He managed to grip her hand and pull her body to him. He wrapped one arm around her and made his way to the surface as quick as he could, as he was running out of oxygen.

"I got her, Ryan!" He yelled.

Ryan hauled her onto the hard floor of the boardwalk, while Horatio lifted himself onto solid land. Alessa wasn't moving. "No… no Alessa, don't!" Horatio begged. "Honey, please! Breathe!"

"C'mon, Alessa! You got to breathe!" Ryan pleaded.


	7. Wake Up

**CSI: Miami – Horatio & Alessa – "I'd Search Forever Just to Bring You Home"**

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Memorial **

A quick shower and change and Horatio was on his way to the hospital once again. When he arrived there, he was informed that Alessa was still in surgery and it was going to take a little longer to get any proper news. After hearing that, he lowered himself onto the chair and twirled his sunglasses in his hands. The images of Alessa in that live footage, her terrified look, all of them flashed in Horatio's mind. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to shake off all the negative energy. She was going to be fine. He knew it.

Horatio then caught the sight of Ryan speaking to their doctor friend, Derrick Matthews. Ryan then made his way to Horatio, who shot up from his seat.

"Ryan?"

He wore a very dismayed look on his face. "Horatio… Alessa… Alessa's in really bad shape. The doctor is saying that her injuries from the beatings proved to be far worse than the gunshot.

Horatio tried not to tear up. "Is she-?"

"They don't know her chances. That's all they're saying."

Horatio sighed and sat down again.

Ryan sat beside him. "H, I'm really sorry."

"I can't lose her, Ryan. I can't lose my baby." He finally teared up. "In many ways, she's still a little kid. She's still that little 5-year-old who would always look out for _me_. I can't lose her."

"H, listen to me: Alessa _will_ make it. She's strong and tough. Just like her _dad_." Ryan smiled.

Horatio looked at him.

"She's gonna be just fine. You just watch."

An hour later, Ryan returned to the Dade to deal with Victor. He adviced Horatio to stay with Alessa and Horatio did just that. He gripped onto her frail hand, not wanting to let go. The night fell over Miami, and Alessa still hadn't respond. But Horatio was determined not to leave her side until she woke up.

"Alessa, honey, I hope you can hear me. I want you to know that I'm right here and that I'm not leaving until you wake up and tell me you're okay. I can't lose you, Alessa. I never want to lose you. You and Kyle are all I have left. He loves you very much and so do I. We never want to lose you. Neither does Ryan. Wake up for him. Please, Alessa. Please wake up."


	8. Bring You Home

**CSI: Miami – Horatio & Alessa – "I'd Search Forever Just to Bring You Home"**

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Memorial **

_Daddy, please… I need you now. Please… please come find me! Daddy, I'm scared! Horatio, please find me! Please…_

Alessa woke up with a shock that caused her to sit upright. It was only a second later that the pain registered and shot through her body. She wrapped he arms around her abdomen and sobbed in pain, but also in fear.

"Alessa? Honey!" She looked up to find Horatio jogging towards her, very concerned and worried. "Honey, are you okay?"

She shook her head and rested her head on this chest. "No…" He wrapped on arm around her. "I just want to go home…" She sobbed.

"I'm working on that, Honey. You'll be home in no time. But right now," He pulled back so he could look at her. "You need to stay here. You're hurt."

More tears flowed down. "I just want to go home…" She repeated. "I'm so scared!"

"No, Honey. No. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Victor is not going to hurt you."

"How are you sure I don't have to be afraid anymore?" Her innocent eyes spoke.

"I'm certain. And you're not alone. I'm here for you. Ryan will be here soon. We're gonna be right here just for you." He smiled.

She let a few more tears fall, then she buried her face in her hands. "I'm never going to get over this…" She whimpered.

"Honey…"

She held his hand. "Please don't leave me, Daddy."

He was almost speechless. "Never." He hugged her again. "I'm never leaving you alone." He kissed her hair. Alessa, however, continued to sob quietly.

An hour later, Alessa was asleep once again, with Horatio watching over her, gently patting her head. She had managed to calm down just a little, but Horatio knew she was still frightened. He wasn't going to let her be frightened anymore. Victor was going to pay. Big time.

* * *

**Location: Miami Dade Crime Lab – Inquiry Room**

"It's taking me every fibre in my body not to punch you in the face, Victor, try not to say anything stupid." Ryan threatened. "Are there anymore women out there?"

Victor sighed, and continued to stare out the window of the inquiry room. "No." He said firmly, massaging his injured right arm. "No, Caine was the latest."

"You picked the wrong girl to kidnap, Hanes. Now, you have to mess with me." Horatio growled.

"Can you be thankful that she's still alive? Don't waste your time with me, Caine. Be with your precious 'daughter'." He said sarcastically. "You know, I don't even understand why you care so much for that girl. She's not even your biological daughter! Just some orphan you picked up!"

"The reason why you don't understand, is because you don't know what it's like to be a real father to a child." Horatio snarled at him. "I love my daughter very much, and wouldn't bare to see her even whimper in pain. But you… you tortured her and tried to kill her right in front of my eyes. _Our _eyes." He pointed to Ryan. "You hurt my daughter. You're going to pay for that. Just be relieved that your ass in going to rot in prison instead of being beaten the hell out of by US!" He stomped out of the room.

* * *

**Location: The Caine's Residence (1 week later)**

A week passed and Alessa got better physically but not emotionally. She had been having sleepless nights due to nightmares, most of them involving her being trapped in a dark room. She couldn't take it anymore. All she wanted was a good night's sleep, but it was not possible.

One night, she was in the backyard, enjoying the breeze. She looked up at the dark sky and saw a full moon. It was simple but beautiful and she loved it.

Alessa was also feeling guilty. She hadn't told Horatio about her sleepless nights and horrible nightmares yet. She didn't want to worry him, but this was driving her crazy. Only her father could make her feel better.

"Alessa?" She recognized that voice. Horatio.

She turned her head. "Daddy."

He sat beside her. "It's late, Honey. You should get some sleep."

Now was the time to confess. "I can't. I'm never been able too. Ever since the…" She trailed off, unable to continue. "I keep having nightmares about being in a dark room with no way of escaping. I can't take it anymore! It's so scary!"

"Honey, why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I-I know how much you've done just to make sure I'd come home again. I didn't want you to have to worry about this as well." She said.

"Honey, it's my job to make sure you're safe. If you don't feel safe, then I'll keep making sure you do. Maybe a change of environment is what you need..." He was deep in thought. "Why don't you stay with Ryan for a couple of days? It might help. And he can keep an eye on you too."

"Really? You'll be okay with that?"

"I know how much he loves you. I think it would be just fine." He smiled. "Anything you make you feel safe, Honey."

She managed to smile after a long, long time. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you so much, Daddy. For everything. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Honey." No matter what, Horatio will keep to his promise: no matter how far, no matter how long, he would search forever just to bring his daughter home.

* * *

**A/N: The End! Thanks so much for the support, y'all ;)**


End file.
